


I Burn For You

by Ladytalon



Series: The Doctors Light [9]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Massage, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are times when breaking nearly every bone in your body is an actual plus.  <b>EARTH-14</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	I Burn For You

He isn’t about to recommend getting thrown off a building to anyone, but there are times when breaking nearly every bone in your body is an actual plus. The rehabilitation was an absolute bitch, sure, but he came back from it stronger than he’d ever been despite a slight limp and a weather-wise ache that’s more inconvenient than not whenever Mark Mardon is anywhere near.

He’d learned how to internalize his power and activate his dormant metagene. He’d gotten reinstated as a member of the Suicide Squad and received a formal pardon for his criminal activity. The best thing about it, though, was that he’d been invited into Kimiyo Hoshi’s bed – he hasn’t left since. Right now he’s especially glad of that fact, because Kimiyo is doing something she only does when she feels particularly guilty for having shoved him out the window of that building to begin with.

Arthur rests his head on his forearms, groaning appreciatively as she rubs warm oil into his shoulders. Whenever the weather changes or if it’s very cold in the mornings, she’ll give him a massage to loosen up his muscles and help ease the ache in his bones. It’s definitely something he’ll never complain about, and he wouldn’t dream of telling Kim that he’s forgiven her years ago.

Her hands slide down his back, kneading the soreness from his muscles and pulling another groan from his throat. “So,” Kimiyo asks, “What have you been up to lately?”

“Eight inches,” he sighs back at her, yelping as she pinches him.

“Someone said they saw you doing something you weren’t supposed to be doing,” she says sternly, pressing her fingertips into his side and moving them in slow circles. “I will not be happy if you spend our anniversary in jail. Again.”

“That doesn’t really narrow it down. I’m always doing things I’m not supposed to; it’s my nature.”

“Well, go against it. I’m serious,” Kim warns him.

“I’ll bet you are,” Arthur mutters into the pillow. She gives his ass a sharp slap when she catches him grinning, and orders him to turn onto his back. When he does so, Kim swings back astride him looking impossibly sexy in plain white cotton underwear and a grey sports bra. Her breasts lift as she raises her arms up to pull the elastic from her hair and retie it, and he admires the view.

Arthur draws the pad of his middle finger up the underside of his cock, which is resting on his stomach. “Show me your breasts.”

“They haven’t changed since the last time you saw them,” Kimiyo says, watching him touch himself. He gives his cock a few more lazy strokes and it falls back against his stomach with a slap as he reaches for her. She lets him work his fingers up beneath her bra before she stops him, dismounting to remove her bra _and_ her panties. Then she’s atop him once more, pouring oil into her palm and spreading it over his chest.

She moves slightly and his eyes drift closed at the sensation of her crotch pressed tightly against his scrotum. Another adjustment and warm oil drips down her thigh, providing lubrication for the exquisite friction she’s creating. Their most sensitive body parts slide against each other and half of the pleasure comes from the fact that it feels so strange and perverse.

Kimiyo slicks another handful of oil onto his cock, canting her hips forward to slide up and along his length. Her tongue curls up to press against her upper lip as she pleasures herself by rubbing against him, and Arthur thinks that he could come just from that sight alone. Her growing arousal manifests as a dull glow suffusing her skin that brightens in response to the light smoldering under his.

He dips his own fingers into the pot of oil and reaches back over the curve of her hip. Her lips purse in a silent ‘O’ as Arthur smoothes the oil in the cleft of her ass, pressing up against her nether entrance. She’s never actually let him get this far before, even though he’s made her laugh by telling her that it happens to him in jail all the time, and he slides his other hand up her belly. “Relax.”

“I don’t-” Kimiyo’s eyes widen as he strokes his finger over her slowly, pressing in gently.

“ _Relax_ ,” he says again, lifting his hips to remind her that she was enjoying herself just a second ago, and he liked it too so would she continue doing it, please? Her tongue flicks out over her lips and she rocks against him hesitantly, then stops again when he withdraws his finger to gather more oil from her tailbone. It sinks in further this time and Kimiyo gives a shuddering moan, clutching at his shoulders as he starts to work his finger in and out of her.

She’s shivering and crying out with high, sharp little barks of confused pleasure and he’s able to get his finger in all the way up to the knuckle. It’s the hottest thing he’s ever seen in his life, and he can hardly believe it when she pushes off of him to reach between them. Arthur opens his mouth to ask her if she’s sure – she can’t be ready this fast, can she? – and she shakes her head at him. “Before I change my mind,” Kimiyo pants.

“Wait,” he says, sitting up slightly to oil his cock – he should check the label to make sure it’s actually _safe_ for this, but she’s given him a happy ending before with the same stuff and she didn’t die or anything (and neither did he) so it should be okay – and moving her up slightly. “As slow as you want, okay?”

Kimiyo nods violently, and starts to press down. The slickened, hot sheath of her begins to close over him and Arthur has to grabs fistfuls of the sheets so he won’t grab her hips and force her down all the way. She’s so tight. So fucking _tight_.

“Arthur?”

He cracks an eye open and only then realizes that he’s glowing so brightly he resembles a tanning bed. “I’m going to have an aneurysm,” he groans, trying to keep still as she lowers herself down onto him carefully. “Christ, Miko.” Arthur takes a deep breath, holds it, and releases it shakily. “It’s not hurting, is it?’

Kimiyo looks at him, her lovely almond-shaped eyes stretched wide. “N-no…it, it feels like it _could_ , but it…” She raises herself up and sinks back down, in deeper. They groan together as she wriggles herself down onto his cock until her pelvis is nearly flush with his. He remembers his manners enough to resume stroking her breasts, and Arthur drags his thumb down through her pubic hair to nudge at her clitoris. Her glow outshines his as he works at her and she rides him with slow jerks of her hips, panting open-mouthed.

She starts making that _sound_ again, and it’s more than he can stand; Arthur holds her hips and heaves upwards, his thoughts beginning to lose coherency. Not even thinking of Waller in a foam bikini is going to stop him and oh God he’s going to come and that’s bad because if he did she won’t want to do this ever again which would be terrible because it feels so good and oh God oh God just a little bit longer, Je-sus _Christ_.

Arthur pulses inside her, flooding her with his seed and the light-energy pushing out from his skin. It forces her own orgasm and she blazes like a torch, beautiful and bright. When they finally disengage and lay sprawled on the oil-smeared sheets, their afterglow is a literal one that brightens the room in pulses the echo their slowing heartbeats.

He rolls his head to the side so he can look at her, at the way she’s staring up at the ceiling with a not-quite-there, dreamy look on her face. “Does this mean we can do it again?” he asks hopefully.


End file.
